Travel By Rail
by alooriana
Summary: [oneshot] [jet x virginia] [fluffy] Sometimes a long train ride can take the stuffing out of any hardened soldier, but at least they have their comrades there to support them.


Disclaimer: No, I don't. (

**_Travel by Rail_**  
**-------------------**

Scenery zoomed past the window as the train hurtled down the tracks, chugging merrily along. Inside their booked cabin, Virginia and Gallows were looking excitedly out at everything go past; although they had been on a train before, the novelty never seemed to wear off for them. So, naturally- they got the window seats.

Jet didn't care either way and just grunted in indifference when Clive took the seat next to Gallows and fell lazily back into the seat next to Virginia.

Half an hour passed quickly, Virginia and Gallows still plastered to the window and talking animatedly about what was going on outside, whilst Clive wrote a missive to his family telling them the mundane, everyday news; everything was well and the travel was exciting. Jet had headache and it was getting worse by the constant chatter from the far side of the cabin.

"Why are two so damn interested in the scenery, anyway?" He grumbled, crossing his arms. What he needed right now was something to put his feet up on. He considered Clive, but decided it'd be more trouble than it was worth.

"We never had trains, well… no directly accessible trains, back in Baskar Colony. The only close-by transport was by foot or horse." Gallows explained simply, eyes still glued to the glass. Was that punk _never_ in a good mood?

"My home town had a train, but Father never…" Virginia stopped and looked downwards, her face suddenly downcast. "Well, I never got to ride it, except for that day that I left and I met up with you guys!" She said cheerily, flashing them a grin.

Jet almost scoffed at the futile attempt to cover over her sorrow, but could not help but feel pity for her- it was something he did too, but it came to him as naturally as firing his gun. He received a glare from Clive for upsetting her (obviously he had noticed it too), but decided to ignore it.

Heck, should he even apologize?

Hell no. He didn't do anything wrong, it was her and her 'memories' that were going haywire.

As things quieted down a little, Virginia laid back in her seat, now bored with the outside world. Stifling a yawn, she was suddenly hit with how monumentally tired she was from the day; she had gotten no sleep last night because she did the valiant leader-ly thing to do and took the night watch for everyone, letting them get the rest they needed, then she missed lunch and dinner collectively. She could feel her eyes start to droop when Gallows jumped up and strode towards the cabin door.

"I'm going to the snack cabin," He announced, not looking back. "Goddamn, I'm hungry…"

The sharpshooter that was left in the space next to where Gallows had been smiled wryly and followed suit. "I'll just go with him and make sure he doesn't spend all our travel allowance on sugared things. I could do with some coffee, too. What about you guys?"  
Virginia yawned again, though this time she made no move to stop it.  
Waving a hand, she nodded. "I'd love some, I'm barely keeping awake here."  
And of course, Jet didn't want any. He never –needed- any. Once you've lived the life of a solo Drifter with the philosophy 'Keep the hell awake or you die,' you tend to get used to staying alert.

So, Clive disappeared and Jet was left alone in the cabin with his leader whom was presently trying to keep her eyes open. Every time she opened them, they seemed to weigh down more and it was more, and more difficult to stay…

Jet glanced over at Virginia, watching her let out mini-yawns and trying to stay awake, presumably for the coffee that Clive was bringing her. Just that glance showed to him her determination and leadership, how loud and incredibly annoying she was, how she stuck up for her friends, and most of all… how tired she was. Of course.

It almost made Jet feel guilty for snapping at her earlier. Letting a sigh escape his lips, he shrugged mentally. Just apologize to her, it's tiresome, but it'll clear things up. Why would he want to?  
Well… he was attached to her, in more ways than one. As a comrade, a friend… (at this point, Jet wondered when he had acquired 'friends) and… something else Jet couldn't and wouldn't analyze.  
Inclining his head at Virginia's drooping form, he finally decided to speak.

"I guess… sorry about earlier."  
Virginia stiffened instantly and Jet immediately regretted saying anything, groaning inwardly and awaiting her loud outburst.  
Meanwhile, Virginia was thinking… 'What the _hell_? Did the stoic, I-hate-everyone-but-me Jet just –apologize-?'  
And then it was Virginia's turn to feel guilty; Jet had done a lot for her, too. He had protected her, saved her countless times and received no thanks…

"It's fine, Jet." She replied, turning and grinning at him. "I'm just a little tired so I'm snappy, that's all."  
Jet gave a small nod and the awkward quietness returned again. Clive and Gallows had been gone for quite some time now, presumably Clive was currently wrestling a cream bun or a slice of pecan pie out of Gallows' death grip whilst trying to negotiate damage costs with the teller. And so, Jet sat there, playing that in his mind.

Virginia, however, was now even worse off that before with no coffee in sight. Her eyes had finally closed and she was not far off going to sleep completely, being lulled into a trace-like state by the steady thumping of the tracks below and the sound of Jet's breathing. In, and out… in… and…

That was the last straw. Virginia drifted off to the land of dreams, eyes shut. Unfortunately, although her mind had gone off somewhere nice, her mortal coil now had no support. She had been sitting straight up and not leaning against the window, and now this proved a problem as she slid over to the right to find her head resting on Jet's shoulder.

Virginia was blissfully unaware of this, but when Jet felt something on his shoulder, he was about to jump up and draw his Airget on it when he saw it was only Virginia.

_Only_ her? She was –on- him. No, oh god, not like that…

A fiery blush crept up Jet's face as he fiercely shoved whatever indecent thoughts he had collected in his head and wondered how he could move her without waking her up; he obviously didn't know that even the prophets themselves couldn't wake her from her slumber at the moment.  
He was about to try and push her gently to the other side of the cabin, when he stopped and asked himself…  
_Do you really want to push her away, like you've done to so many others?_

Sighing again, Jet leaned back in his seat, Virginia sit rooted next to him. Oh, well. It wasn't a felony, or anything… to be honest, it was rather nice.

She was warm, her long brown hair felt soft trickling down his bare arms and her aroma reminded him of the nicer days that Filgaia had seen, when the grass still grew and the flowers still bloomed every spri-

Virginia murmuring something under her breath into his shoulder rudely interrupted Jet from his thoughts. As he listened to her, she seemed to be almost afraid, her body trembling slightly and her words becoming louder.

"N-no… don't leave m-me…" She whispered hoarsely, Jet staring at her confused about what to do. He couldn't wake her up, not like this…

Virginia's murmurs gained volume and she started shaking, emotion wracking her voice and something that sounded like… fear?

He had to do something; she'd disturb someone in the other cabins, or she'd wake up in this position and playfully accuse him of taking advantage of her.

So, Jet did what his instincts told him to.  
Awkwardly, he wrapped his arms around Virginia's waist and drew her close to him, holding her shaking frame.

A part of him wondered what he was doing and why, usually he was incredibly cold to anyone he knew, including his teammates; but somehow, this girl was different.

A strangled sob emerged from Virginia's throat and startled Jet in more ways than one.

1.) it was sudden, 2.) it was loud and 3.) … he had never seen her cry before.

Deciding to recreate something he had seen mothers do to their children on their travels, he raised his right hand and gently stroked Virginia's head, whispering words of comfort into her ear. Slowly, but steadily, her murmurs resided into whispers, and then into perfect silence. Just Jet, her and her dreams.  
And after she finally entered a peaceful sleep, Jet was shocked to find a smile on his face.

This was definitely uncharacteristic…  
… and this was just the time Clive decided to appear, dragging Gallows in after him with an armful of wrapped foods.

"Okay, we're _finally_ back and got that coffee you wa-" Clive announced, turning around and gaping.

Jet froze.

Oh, shit. He was in for it now.

"Uhh… excuse us for interrupting…" Clive mumbled as he pushed a bewildered Gallows back out the door and shut it firmly. Even through the closed door, Jet could hear Gallows guffawing in laughter and dropping things on the floor, presumably foodstuffs he'd purloined in the snack cabin.   
Gods.

Jet tried to remove the dark blush from his cheeks, a feeling that felt so new to him; and failed. He was never going to hear the end of this, was he?

Oh well.

Jet looked down at Virginia's sleeping figure.

It was worth it.

* * *

Ahahah… so there you have it. I've been meaning to write some WA3 for some time, and I apologize if it's too sappy. D: -hides in her little shack- 


End file.
